


Bandages || Tony Padilla / Clay Jensen

by Mind_drabbles



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fight Scene, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Injuries, Smut, Tony helping clay, a lot of smut, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mind_drabbles/pseuds/Mind_drabbles
Summary: When the students at Liberty start fighting and a chaos begins, Tony pulls Clay out of there and wants to help him.





	Bandages || Tony Padilla / Clay Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic which is also a smut, oh dear! Not the best story and smut ever but i am still experimenting and stuff. Enjoy reading!

There was a fight at Liberty High. It all started with Justin hitting Bryce. Then Cyrus and his friends started to fight the jocks, Monty punched Zach, Alex hit Monty with his cane and a chaos had begun. 

Clay heard the yelling and started running. There were many people throwing punches and kicks but all he saw was Bryce. He took his chance and jumped on Bryce's back, stopping him from fighting Justin for a moments. Bryce squirmed and threw Clay off his back. Clay wanted to jump right back to Bryce and do him as much damage as possible but just as he wanted to move forward, he was pulled away from everyone. A pair of strong muscular arms were holding him tightly as Clay yelled 'Let me go! Let me the fuck go!!'. 

He turned his head sideways and when he realised that the arms belonged to his crush Tony Padilla, he stopped fighting his grip. 'What are you doing?' Clay asked. 'We have to go, now! If we get involved in this we will get in so much trouble'. 'But Bryce...' Clay started. 'We don't help Hannah by doing this. Fuck, we only make it worse', Tony cut him off. Clay thought this over and knew the shorter boy was right. 

They ran out the hallway doors and got in the red Mustang. Slamming his door closed, Tony cursed 'Shit, we fucked up so badly!'. He looked at Clay and noticed that he held his arm against his body tightly. 'You okay?' The shorter boy asked with a concerned look on his face. 'Yeah i guess, i just can't move my arm but it's probably fine.' Tony raised a sassy eyebrow at Clay 'It doesn't look fine. We are going over to my place and i can bind it in with a bandage, okay?'. 'Sure, mom' Clay sighed. Tony groaned as he sped off to his neighbourbood. 

'It has to be here somewhere', Tony frowned searching through the full cabins in his garage. Clay sat down on the floor. 'Got it', Tony said holding the green emergency kit. He took a bandage and some bandage tape out and kneeled down in front of Clay. Their faces were very close to each other when Tony asked him if he could move his arm at all. Clay tried to answer but he was getting confused by a thought running through his head. 'Tony looks so adorable when he is concerned. Him worrying about me is quite a turn on.' Clay realised he had been staring at Tony for a while and quickly shook his head, not being able to speak. Why did he think of Tony in that way again. It kept happening and he couldn't stop it, or maybe he didn't want to stop it. Either way Clay knew they were just friends and he should stop thinking about it. 

Tony started wrapping the fabric around Clay's arm as gentle as he could. He felt his heart drop when he saw Clay wincing from the pain. 'I should kill the person who did this to such a wonderful person.' Tony knew he had feelings for Clay but the taller boy already had so much to his head, Tony didn't want to stress him out more. He was scared of losing his best friend because of his crush so he wanted to leave it alone. He just found that very hard when his face was so close to Clay's. He just wanted to close the small gap between them. 

Tony finished the bandage, keeping it in place with some bandage tape and then he sat down next to Clay. 'Tony...?' 'Yes Clay?' Clay hesitated for a moment 'Umm... how did you know you were gay?' Tony ran his hand through his hair and looked at Clay 'I don't know, i guess i always kind of knew. And i was certain of it when i developed a crush on a guy.' Clay stared in the distance. 'What's wrong Clay?, Tony asked concerned. Clay sighed, contemplating whether he should be honest or not. It was Tony he was talking to after all. His best friend. 

'Tony, i think i have feelings for you you are so kind and caring and with you i feel things i never felt before but i know we are just friends and nothing has to happen....' Clay's rambling was cut off by a soft pair of lips capturing his. After a few moments he kissed back and he felt a big wave of relief washing over him. Tony slowly pulled away and looked Clay in his beautiful blue eyes 'i like you as well Clay, as more than a friend'. Tony climbed on Clay's lap and straddled his waist. He leaned in again but almost fell backwards when he heard Clay letting out a little sqreeck of pain. 'Shit sorry!' Tony said when he realised he had pressed against the bruised arm Clay had. Clay smiled 'it's fine but please continue what you were doing'.

After 15 more minutes of stealing kisses and saying sweet little nothings, a phone rang. Clay looked at his phonescreen and saw that his mom was dialing. 'Hey mom, i am so sorry! I know i should have texted you. I am with Tony.' Tony whispered softly 'you can stay the night if you want'. Clay blinked his eyes and swallowed loudly. He really liked that idea. 'I know mom, but i have this project i am working on with Tony and it is a lot of work so is it okay if i stay at his place tonight? Okay thanks mom! Love you to' and he ended the call. 'So that gives us more time together', Tony stated with a smirk. Clay blushed and his imagination was immediately running wild.

'Lets go up to my room', Tony suggested, standing up and holding his arm out for Clay to grab. Clay accepted the help and stood up, following Tony up the stairs. Butterflies were racing through his stomach, thinking about what could happen in that room. Clay sat down on the bed and Tony pushed him against the headboard, kissing him rougher than in the garage but this time being more careful with the taller boy's arm. Clay liked it, a lot. 

Minutes later, they were both breathing fast and little groans were slipping out here and there. Clay grinded his hips against Tony's waist and when he realised what he was doing, his eyes widened and he started apologizing. Tony looked at him confused 'of course i don't mind! Clay please just do that again.' Clay felt himself relax again and concentrated on the movements and waves of pleasure he felt. 'Can you...?', he hesitantly asked. Clay wanted to do it but his damaged arm was failing him. Tony nodded, taking off his shirt to reveal the tan chest covered with tattoo's Clay had thought about for weeks if not months now. 'Just as precious as i thought.' 

Tony eagerly pulled Clay's shirt off as well, slowing down to watch his arm and both the boys lost their jeans. Tony cupped Clay's penis and moaned loudly. 'What do you want to do?' Tony asked hesitantly. 'I- I don't know, I'd rather n- not have sex yet but maybe a umm... you know... job.' 'Handjob?' Tony asked. 'Yeah' Clay confirmed with an awkward smile. Tony slipped his hand in Clay's boxers and stroked the boy slowly. Clay closed his eyes and let out little whimpers which made Tony feel better than ever. The tan boy pulled his own underwear down as well and his erect penis finally got some space. Clay saw what Tony did, reached his good arm out and started jerking Tony off, struggling a bit to keep himself up without leaning to much on his bandaged arm.

After a while their strokes synched as they went faster and faster and they were both moaning loudly when Clay accidently let out a 'ugh yes please daddy'. His heart seemed to stop for a second realising he messed it up big time but Tony only started stroking him faster and groaned 'H- how did you... you find out... about UGH my daddy k- kink.' Clay's cheeks turned bright pink and he quickly went back to working Tony's dick. Now that he knew he shyly used more Daddy-talk and it definitely had its effect. Clay whimpered about how close he was and even though Tony didn't say it with words, his panting and moans made clear that he also wasn't going to hold it much longer. Clay's stomach tightened and Tony saw and felt how the unraveled baby boy underneath him came all over his hand. This scene was so steamy that it sent Tony into the best orgasm he ever had. 

Both riding out their highs, Tony smirked and said 'that was amazing!' 'No', Clay said with a shy smile, 'that was fucking amazing!' And after they cleaned themselves and the bed they laid back down and fell asleep, both thinking about the events that took place half an hour earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Let me know if you have any advice or prompt ideas :)


End file.
